


In This Moment

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: In this moment she belonged to him.





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** In This Moment  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Riley Finn/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 114  
>  **Summary:** In this moment she belonged to him.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5180771.html) Day 24 at nekid_spike

Every single time he looked across the room he smiled and not a regular happy smile one you would see every day but a smile that could power Lowell House for a week. He couldn’t help it. She was there. 

Buffy.

Riley ignored the looks on one of his friend’s face as he continued to stare at her with his heart in his eyes. He didn’t care what anyone thought. He was in love with Buffy and he didn’t care who knew.

With an answering smile on her face Buffy turned towards him and Riley’s smile grew wider threatening to encompass his face. In this moment he was beyond happy because she was his.


End file.
